In existing electric hair clipper, during hair cutting, the broken hair falls on the neck, vest, clothing, ground and so on, resulting in itching and uncomfortable of human and staining on clothes. Cloak of the professional barbershop can prevent falling of broken hair, however, some broken hair still falls on the exposed neck, and airtight cloak around the neck makes people feel uncomfortable during hair cutting. Babies and children are especially reluctant to wear cloak, and cloak cannot completely solve the problem that broken hair falling on the neck. The broken hair on the neck results in itching, even skin allergy due to delicate skin of babies and children, thus the purpose of cutting hair cannot be realized.
A split vacuum hair clipping device was developed. The split vacuum hair clipping device places device with vacuum function on the ground, and the device is connected with the hair suction port of the hair clipping device by a long hose, thus realizing both hair cutting and hair suction. However, the hair clipping device has some disadvantages due to bigger volume: 1. The hair clipping device is bulky; 2. It is inconvenient for the operation of hair clipping device when connecting with a long hose during hair cutting; 3. It is very inconvenient to cut hair when the hair clipping device is connected with the device with vacuum function by a long hose; 4. People feeling uncomfortable when a long hose wound around human body; 5. Vacuum pressure loss due to the long hose; and 6. Some broken hair still falls on the neck or the body, so that the split vacuum hair clipping device cannot be used widely.